Fighting Destiny
by Sakimono
Summary: Would you like to dance?" Neji asked. Ino smiled, "I think i'll take you up on that offer." Shopping madness, romance, finding a date for the christmas ball last minute. Poor, poor Ino. What will you do? Warning, Neji is a little OOC. Update soon.
1. Hiashi Did What!

Me- Hey, guys. Well, this is my first NejiIno so pleeeeaaase be light w/ the flames.

Ren- hn please flame, the more stressed she gets, the better it is for me.

Me- do us all a favor and go back to your own manga! (he's from Chibi Vampire which sadly, i do not own, cry)

Ren- are you asking or ordering ? says in intimidating way

Me- eep! Nvm

Ren- I thought so

Me- sorry if this fic is sucky it's the first one I posted as u can see. Enjoy!

Ren- like that'll ever happen

Me- GO HOME, REN!

Disclaimer- why do I even have to say this!?!? I DON"T OWNIE THE PEEPS ORE THE PLOTTIE!

Chapter 1

Hiashi Did What?

At the ichiraku ramen place

"INO!" ino snapped out of her little daydream.

"What the heck?" ino snapped in the direction of the irritating noise, sakura. "I was having a happy little daydream! Thanks for interrupting, BAKA!" ino pouted, folding her arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Who are you gonna take to the Christmas Ball, Ino chan?" She asked happily, (annoying as heck) pink hair flapping wildly in the strong gusts of wind.

Ino thought on it for a second and shrugged "I'm not sure if I'm going this year, last year, I almost got trampled by fanboys," she winced "one of them was Kankuro".

Sakura twitched and tried to get the thought out of her mind. " so, no date?" she said with a look of pity on her face.

Ino Bashed her over the head with her fist "thats what you think BAKA! Leave me the crap alone" Ino was being slightly spaztastic and almost knocked over her half eaten bowl of ramen.

**With Hiashi Sama**

"I'm a barbie fairy princess! I'm the prettiest hyuuga that ever lived, not even ken can be compared to me! I'm soooo beautiefulleriffic!" Hiashi sang merrily while skipping about the almost deserted hyuuga compound. Lemme repeat that, ALMOST. Just then, hinata walked outside.

Hinata stopped and stared at the old fart flame

(omg blonde.mindblower made up this name 4 hiashi sama, doesn't it rock!)

She twitched then screamed and sprinted out of the hyuuga compound yelling "the apocalypse is coming NOOOOOOOOOO, Hiashi sama's a pretty princess! NOOOOOOO" (a/n wow twitch hinata sama, you're scary)

Hinata was sprinting down konoha's main street when she collided with our favorite pupil less, prodigy.

"NEJI KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hinata sama, please remove yourself from my person" neji requested in an irritated manner.

Hinata got up and was shaking so much that neji had to help her stand. "What's with you?" he asked, suddenly wondering why he even asked the question in the first place

"Hi-a-shi- sa-ma" hinata replied in her shakeful way of shakieness. "HE'S A BARBIE/MY LITTLE PONY FANBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled, half the village cringed when the extremely high pitched scream penetrated their eardrums and killed their brain cells.

NO! I WANT MY BRAIN CELLS BACK! (a/n- Mwahahahaha I kill u!)

About 1 block away, Ino winced in pain as an annoying sound rang throughout the air. She paid for her ramen then went to find out what was making the terrible noise. "Hinata chan?"

Her attention then turned to the pearl eyed ninja that was supporting her. "Neji kun?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ino" he said easing hinata onto a bench slowly. Poor hina chan :(

"What's wrong with hinata chan?" ino asked wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

Neji gave a dismissive gesture towards the _other_ hyuuga, "she's fine, she'll probably be up in a few minutes" ino's gave a small 'oh' and they walked sown the street.

"So, are you going to the Christmas ball with anyone, neji kun?" Ino asked, suddenly realizing that her shoes were incredibly shiny.

"No" neji replied in his usual tone of voice. He looked at ino who was staring to intently at her shoes to notice the tree she was about to collide with. "Ino"

"nani?" Ino looked up but it was too late.

BONK!!!!!!!!!!

Neji shook his head 'what kind of ninja walks into trees' he asked himself shaking his head.

"Oww" ino said rubbing her forehead. Neji sighed and lifted his hand to her forehead, gently pressing it to her skin, calming the restless chakra that had built up behind it and allowing her chakra to pour through, unobstructed, so it would heal the few cuts that were there. (Yeah, I know it's a run on but I had to say all this, neji's soo sweet!)

Ino sucked in a nervous breath and neji removed his hand. "Hn you've got a lot on your mind, you seem stressed" neji led her over to the hyuuga compound.

(a/n Don't worry, hiashi sama was taken away by the nice people in da white coats. He got the pointy needle and is now sitting in a spongy room where he can't hurt himself! hehehehe)

They walked over to the training grounds and neji got into fighting stance. "Would you like to talk about it over a spar?" he asked. Ino smirked and got into fighting stance as well.

"Well...It all started this morning"

End of chapter

**So, how was it??? it's my first NejiXIno. ****R&R please! No flames, I am a very sensitive person sniffle , Anyways, please feel free ****to make suggestions, I would LOOOVE to hear them. Thanks to all my insane little friends who inspired me to write this, I LOVE U ALL!**


	2. Sparring With Destiny's Child

**HEYYYYY!! I'm Back! I felt that i was really going nowhere with this story, but thanks to my reviewers, Sasina, Blonde.mindblower, HyuugaGirl1245, x-sasuino-nejiino-naruhina-... , and especially Momoko Minami, I WILL CONTINUE!**

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! HEAR THAT YOU FREAKING LAWYERS!

**Me- I LUV U ALL! THIS ONES 4 U !**

**Ren- Why would neji accept to spar with blondie? Isn't he like, a frigid bastard or something?**

**Me- Yeah, but he's a nice frigid bastard, neji? what do you have to say on this?**

**Neji- Read the damn chapter.**

**Me & Ren- cringe**

**Neji- yeah, you just sit over in your little emo corner like sasugay and CRINGE!)**

**Me- twitch wow, anyway, heres the long awaited CHAPTER 2!**

Chapter 2

Shut Up, Destiny's Child!

(a/n Just so you know, this chappie is mostly battle, not much humor. sorry guys!)

Neji got into his usual fighting stance and observed the blonde's movements. He had wondered how Ino had progressed over the past few years. She had been working out and her training, well, it certainly showed. (a/n NEJI GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE DAMN GUTTER!)

Ino was the first to move from her position, shooting forward in a straight line towards the waiting Hyuuga. She reached into her weapons pouch and threw three shurikin at Neji.

Neji smirked, she had a bunshin coming at him from behind, he knocked away 2 of the shurikin and caught the last between his thumb and index finger. That one, he flicked at the oncoming kage bunshin. "You've improved, i'll give you that"

Ino aimed a punch for his stomach, she grazed the cloth with her knuckles when Neji grabbed her wrist, flinging her over his shoulder.

"you're not so bad yourself" Ino replied. Yeah. That was the understatement of the year. He was just playing around and she knew it.

Ino used her momentum to grab a branch and swing around it, flinging herself back at Neji, but not before pumping chakra into her arm.

This time, she aimed a kick for his head. Neji put up his arm in defense and was rewarded with a chakra filled blow to the shoulder.

POP!

Ino gasped 'shit, that's gotta hurt'. She jumped back, not wanting to be in Neji's line of fire right now. (a/n lol i dont blame her. She probably just dislocated the poor nin's arm!)

Neji winced, but as all guys do, he hid his pain _extremely_ well, i mean this is Neji for crying out loud people!

Readers- GET ON WITH THE STORY!

FINE!

Neji decided that it was his turn to be on the offense.

'Byakugan!'

Neji ran at Ino, keeping a safe distance between the two of them, not wanting any more broken limbs. He extended his chakra from his body in a technique that could only be called the Hakke Kuushou (a/n it's the Eight Divinations Signs Air Palm, it blows your opponent backwards)!

Ino crossed her arms in front of her and braced herself. She was knocked backward into a large tree. lucky her sarcasm. She got back up and barely had time to block a palm thrust from the frustrated, destiny's child. Ino smiled inwardly 'that's a good one, i'll have to remember to use that later!'

Ino and neji exchanged a furious barrage of kicks and punches, relying mostly on taijutsu, not wanting to deplete their chakra reserves any more than necessary. Ino dropped down low, avoiding a high kick. She swung her leg out and attempted to sweep Neji's legs out from under him.

Neji saw it 'Too Slow'

He pushed off the ground, hard, and flew back. He flew back into a tree, and pushed back off, and shot at Ino. He squinted and aimed for the major kentetsu points in Ino's arms, hitting them right on the mark, also hitting one of the pressure points in her left shoulder. "Now we're even" he commented with a smirk.

Ino groaned at her useless arm. Neji's smirk widened and he threw a kunai at a rope above him. Ino's cerulean eyes widened and she tried to figure out where the trap was coming from when...

Yank! (a/n i know this was short but i suck at writing battle scenes so bear with me here. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter or 2)

A chakra resistant net scooped her up. "That's not fair!" Ino Protested, struggling against the annoying rope that kept her hanging from an annoying branch.

Neji chuckled "what's not fair?" he asked "you never said we couldn't use traps?"

Ino cursed her own stupidity, even the fart flame wouldn't have fallen for that one! She sighed "just get me down from here!"

Neji crossed his arms "does this mean you admit defeat?" he asked. Ino twitched.

"HELL NO!"

"Then i'll just be on my way, then" the Happy Hyuuga replied, walking away '5, 4, 3, 2...'

' 1 '

"Fine!" Ino yelled, "just get me outta this damn net!"

Neji chuckled and walked over to the tree trunk. He slashed a well concealed piece of rope and the net fell. Unfortunately, Neji had been a little off in his calculations because Ino fell right on top of him, net and all.

"OW!" Ino groaned, " when I asked you to get me down, i didn't mean to let me drop like that!!" Neji rolled his eyes, having a little trouble breathing with the loud female laying on top of him. It was then that our poor little Neji kun thought he might have a nosebleed, for alas, our dear Ino was in such a position that Neji had a perfect view of her chest. Yes, even prodigies can be pervs.

"My apologies, next time i'll move so you can hit the dirt" Neji replied sarcastically "now if you wouldn't mind". Ino blushed a little and rolled off of his chest.

The two of them stood up and stretched out a bit. Ino glanced at Neji "need me to heal that?" she asked, nodding to his arm.

"Not particularly" Neji replied. Hey? The guy has a freakin rep to hold up!

"Oh, Give it a rest, destiny's child, let me see it!" she ordered crossing her arms and giving Neji a look. Neji sighed and let her have access to his throbbing shoulder. Ino ran her fingers along his clavicle and Neji winced.

"I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off" Neji froze looking suspiciously, wondering if she was going to turn fangirl the moment he did. " while I'm still young, Neji?" Neji sighed and removed the white garment revealing a whipcord body that Sasuke could only dream of achieving.

Ino blushed for a second before pumping chakra into her hands and mending the bone and reattaching the nerves. This was going to take a few minutes "sooo" Ino asked, trying to start a small conversation to break the silence. "Hows the team?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. Ino frowned " do you know how hard it is to heal someone when they're staring at you like that!?" she asked. "Gawd! It freaks me out!"

Neji smirked "my team is fine" he replied "Gai and Lee san are a bit more annoying than usual though" he paused "and we think that Tenten's buns are picking up radio signals, but other than that nothing's changed."

"That's wierd" Ino replied, having a little bit of trouble reconnecting some nerves.

"You've improved, although that was a short spar, that much i could see"

Ino looked at Neji "um...Thanks." she replied finishing up. "Hai! You're done!"

"Thanks" Neji replied, pulling his shirt back on.

"no problem" Ino replied, dusting her shirt off.

"I'd like to see what you can really do, later" Neji commented " I guess i'll see you at the Christmas Ball, then?"

Ino blinked again "i thought you weren't going?" she asked.

"I will be there, watching Hinata sama" He replied nonchalantly. " Ja ne, Ino san"

"Ja ne?" Ino replied, watching Neji leave. When he was out of earshot she yelled out "SHIT!!" cause it was then that she remembered that it was tonight, and that she didn't have a dress!

End of Chapter

**THERE! I hope you liked it! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for a while! I'll try to update sooner, but who knows when that'll be lol! Don't worry, i wont be **_**this**_** late, at least not on purpose!**

**Thanks to all u readers out there, I luv u all! Hugz! **

_**HAPPY EASTER! **_

_**GOD LOVES YOU ALL!**_


	3. Shopping! YAY!

**Hey again peeps! I said i'd be updating more often so HERE I AM! lol, please don't hurt me for not updating lately! My computer was in a coma for a while and i couldn't go to the library since my parents refused to drive me and i couldn't bike since my bike is dead. -huff- My last month has been suckish. And 2 topp it all off, I'M SICK! -cough- Yep! Anyway, Heres your beloved chappie 3!**

_Just a quick note to all of you who have been reviewing, alerting, and favoriting, I LOVE YOU GUYS! your reviews mean a lot to me!_

**me- OKAY! Shika, do the Disclaimer!**

**Shikamaru - -SNOOOOOREE-**

**me- SHIKA!!**

**Shikamaru- WHA! **

**me- DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER! **

**Shikamaru- FINE! Sakimono doesn't own naruto, the characters or the plot. **

**Me- -nods- No i don't**

**Shikamaru- Can i go back to sleep now?**

**Me- Yes you can.**

**-SNORE!!-**

**me- -sigh- and now onto chappie 3!!**

Chapter 3 

Shopping! YAY!

"YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!? Sakura demanded. Ino twitched, she seemed to be doing that a LOT today. Oh well. "you know what?" Sakura grabbed her purse "We're going dress shopping!" she yelled dragging Ino by the arm down to downtown Konoha.

The passing stores and restaurants were nothing more than a blur as they passed by but Ino could've sworn she saw Tenten in Xao's Combat Gear store. ' Oh s that's why i didn't go shopping with Tenten!' she remembered, twitching at the dress Tenten had, had on when they passed. A camo halter dress. gross.

"We're here!!" sakura exclaimed. Ino gazed at the building they stopped at and suddenly remembered it.

"INAMI'S!" Ino exclaimed! She ran into the store and went straight to the dress isle. " i want this, and this, and oooooh THIS!" Ino piled dress after dress after dress after...i guess you get it...onto her growing pile of formal wear.

"INO!" Sakura yelled, "wait!" but she had already darted towards the dressing rooms. Sakura sighed 'she won't be able to fit _ that_ pile of clothes into the tiny dressing room' she thought to herself, admiring a pale, mint green jacket on a hanger.

**IN THE DRESSING ROOM!**

**'**FIT, DAMNIT!' Ino thought, finally coming to the conclusion that this pile of clothes was never going to fit in the dressing room. She grabbed 4 dresses and thrust the rest into the arms of a panting Sakura.

"Here!" Ino yelled, rushing into the small room and slamming the door behind her.

Sakura twitched and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. "W.O.W"

The first dress she tried on was a very pretty aqua colored halter dress . It was rather long, reaching down to her ankles, and at the bottom, was covered in glitter. Ino walked out of the dressing room and heads turned in her direction. She looked gorgeous, nuff said.

"Well?" she asked Sakura who was staring at her dress with a calculating gaze.

"Nah. Try something else, the color makes your skin look white." Sakura replied. Ino glared at her and walked back into the dressing room.

She pulled off the dress and tried on a long, flowing purple one. It was strapless and had a metallic shimmer to it in the light. She walked out and struck a pose "How about this one?"

Sakura examined the dress for a moment before...

"IT'S PERFECT!" She exclaimed, jumping into the air with a loud "CHA"

Ino twitched, it was times like this that she wondered why the hell she was friends with this pink haired spaz. "Hai! Hai! I get it!" Ino yelled, hands out in front of her in the universal 'whoa nelly' gesture. She twirled around and admired her dress as the bottom fanned out in a flutter of glittery purple. "it is kawai isn't it" Ino smiled.

She ran back into the changing room and came back out in her regular clothes. Then she and Sakura went to pay for the dress.

The cashier was a guy with long brown hair and a shirt that said ' Can't Touch This' on. Ino twitched for what seemed like the millionth time today 'Can somebody say GAY!?' she though to herself when the guy said " Okay, then, your dress is like, 100 dollars" before putting his hands on his hips and asking "are you, like, paying with cash or credit, girlfriend?"

Ino twitched again and the guy who, as she noticed his name tag read, was Joey, pointed at her and said "you might want to get that eye checked out, oh my gawsh, that is sooo not attractive, seriously" Ino handed over 100 dollars and grabbed Sakura by the wrist and RAN out of the store.

When they were a good two and a half blocks away they stopped, both a little short of breath. Sakura turned to Ino "so -huff- you want to come over and get ready for the -huff- Christmas Ball?" she asked, dustin herself off.

Ino shrugged "sure" she replied " Are Hinata chan and Tenten chan going to be there?"

Sakura nodded "Hai, Hinata chan said Neji san would drop her off, you know, the whole overprotective main branch thing?" she sighed "poor Neji, that has to put a dent in his free time" she mused.

"Yeah, I guess" Ino replied.

**IN THE WHITE SPONGEY ROOM WIT HIASHI SAMA**

"NOOO" Hiashi sama yelled "don't take away my Care Bears! I NEED MY CARE BEARS"

The psychologist that was in charge of him twitched and called in the big boys with the big needle

"It's time to say goodnight, Hiashi sama" he sighed, giving the signal for the men to hold him down and inject him with the innocent looking liquid.

Hiashi's insane cries grew quiet

"Good night, Hiashi sama..." he drawled out before he went beddy bye.

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"SO!" Tenten exclaimed while attempting to straighten her hair "Who are you guys going to the ball with?"

Sakura shrugged "you already know. Why are you asking?"

Ino nodded "that is sooo true" she sighed "we all know that you're with the frigid teme" Ino tilted her head " Tenten chan, what about you? Did konoha's idiotic beast ask you out?"

Tenten smiled proudly, why, Ino would never understand. "Hai! He said he'd meet me out in front of Ichiraku's, with Naruto"

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Ino yelled, running for the door. She pulled it open and there stood Hyuuga, Hinata!

"Ino chan!"

"Hinata chan!"

Ino hugged the shy girl and it took her all of 3 seconds to notice the smirking Hyuuga, Neji behind her. "Neji Kun!"

Neji nodded, smirk widening a fraction " Ino san" he greeted.

Ino smiled nervously, remembering the whole shoulder incident and seeing Neji shirtless.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hinata coughed, oh so inconspicuously, and Neji broke the silence.

"I should be going" he said turning "I will see you at the ball, Ja ne"

Ino just stood there staring after him "yeah, Ja ne"

Sakura made a face from behind her and Ino jumped, just noticing her presence "what was that about?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged and walked back down the hall to Sakura's room "Nothing, just talking. It's not against the law, you know."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow "Hm, Whatever" she replied, following the blonde with Hinata trailing behind.

**THERE!! I hope you liked the Chappie! Now i gotta get off the laptop so Ja Ne, beloved readers! I LUV U ALL! GOD BLESS!**


End file.
